SEXy
by Hemogasms
Summary: "Holy sh..." Santana yelled, her profanity halted as puck clapped a hand over her mouth; his eyes too were glued to Brittany. Santana needs an ego boost... Britt has the perfect plan. BIG big finish in the offing for this   T for implied stuff
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a little idea I had. May seem like your regular fic, but stick with it for a BIG finish ;)**

**Planned 3 parts to this little story. **

**I am going to fail Med School, and I totally blame it on fanfic. It has gotten so bad my friend is periodically confiscating my internet cable... I kid you not.**

**Review and tell me it's worth it? I'll write faster...promise.**

"SANDBAGS!" Sue yelled through her megaphone, lifting her eyes skyward to glare at her best cheerio, "Your massive melons are throwing off my aesthetics, my pyramid looks top heavy and I genuinely think the world was a better place before your silicon pumped maracas blotted out the sun."

Santana rolled her eyes and tried not to wobble from her perch at apex of the huge pyramid of girls.

"Down you ingrates" Coach bawled into her megaphone again, "Then you will all run laps, and maybe hooters might run off some of her WHALE BLUBBER, and my eyes won't be drawn into the abyss that is her grossly oversized chest fruit, when you're in my pyramid!"

When none of the cheerios made a move, slightly stunned by Sue's sudden attack, she raised her megaphone once more and yelled "GOOOOO!".

The sound was enough to startle Brittany, who jumped a little, causing the redhead standing on her shoulders to wobble, until like a tower of dominos the pyramid came crashing down.

"Run, run, run" Sue jeered, crossing her arms, a satisfied look on her face as the girls quickly picked themselves up and began to run laps around the football field.

Brittany jogged easily, passing most of her teammates as her long strides ate up the ground.

"Sorry" she called as she passed the girl who had been above her, "When coach yelled I thought that it was the war cry of the birds and that they were gonna attack the pyramid because San was in their sky."

Their red head just shot Brittany a confused look and carried on jogging. The blonde looked slightly sad, and decided she would make Melissa a card to say sorry.

_Maybe I'll put some glitter on there, and draw a picture of the birds with my new sparkle crayon... it's gonna be awesome!_

Brittany smiled happily to herself as she planned her sorry card. She was broken from her thoughts as she noticed Santana across the field, she was out at the front of the group of girls running at a mad pace looking like she was trying to lap them all.

The blonde's brow furrowed as she contemplated her girlfriend's weird behaviour. Santana usually hated laps, being smaller that most of the girls on the cheerios she had to run twice as hard just to keep up.

Wondering what had gotten into her Brittany quickened her pace, stretching her legs like a gazelle as she advanced slowly towards to front of her team, and made a beeline for Santana.

Some of the girls grumbled in annoyance as a blur of blonde, red and white flew by them. Usually Brittany would stop to see if they were okay, but seeing the way Santana's mouth was set into a hard line and her eyes were fixed on the track before her, Brittany pushed past them, and caught her girlfriend in a few easy strides.

Matching their paces Brittany pulled up to run beside the Latina.

"I thought you hated track" Brittany asked, her breathing even and her tone casual despite their activities.

When Santana replied her words were a little jagged and she had to pause midsentence to catch her breath, "Maybe that's the problem B, maybe... I need to learn to love track a little more."

Brittany's eyes grew a little wider with concern, "San, maybe you should slow up a little, it's been a while since..."

"B." Santana cut her off, her breathing heavy, "Can we talk about this later, right now I... I just need to run okay?"

"But San, you're tired, and this means later you'll ache...and you know how cranky that makes you." Brittany let a hint of a whine seep into her voice, unleashing a pout on her girlfriend.

The blonde was slightly dismayed when Santana didn't even look up, her feet pounding the turf hard, her eyes still fixed dead ahead.

"Tweedle WIDELOAD..." Sue called from her podium "Cut back on the gum, I can feel the ground shaking, WIDE-zilla!"

Before she had even finished her sentence, Santana was sprinting away again, her head down as she pushed herself forward.

Brittany watched sadly as her girlfriend ran away.

_She's gonna get hurt. She can't run so fast for the rest of practise...Then later she's gonna be sad, and then we'll have to put ice in my bath tub again... But if San get's in a bath full of ice, what if she freezes...cuz today is like Friday, like when I dreamt it was freezing Friday... Oh my god._

Brittany's eyes popped a little as she continued to keep her easy pace around the track. She spent the rest of practise watching as Santana ran and ran and ran.

Every time the brunette passed by Brittany would try to stop her to tell her about it being Friday.

The first few attempts Santana had managed "Not now B." But as breathing became harder she simply looked up apologetically and carried on.

"Alright ladies!" Sue finally called, what felt like an age later, "I can't watch your adipose tissue ripple anymore... Get out of my sight."

Santana slowed her aching legs, almost stumbling as her muscles turned to jello. Her chest burned and she felt like no matter how many breaths she sucked in, she would never get enough air to slow her hammering heart.

Trying not to wretch she managed to bring herself back to a slightly shaky walk, before stopping to put her hands on her knees and try to breathe and not hurl.

Within seconds Brittany was by her side, her hand rubbing her back, "S. Are you okay?" she leant down to peer at Santana's face, barely breathing hard.

_How is this fair...How is Britt so fit and I'm... I'm just ugh. _

"I'm fine Britts" Santana informed the girl, "I'm gonna go shower okay?" it came out more of a statement than a question, and Santana mentally kicked herself.

This wasn't Brittany's fault... nope; this one was all on her.

"You want me to..."

"No" Santana cut Brittany off a little harshly again, and though she hated herself for it, she couldn't bring herself to say anymore, so she simply pushed herself into a standing position and followed the rest of their team into the locker rooms.

The blonde cheerleader plonked down onto the turf, and watched as her girlfriend wobbled off towards the locker rooms. Something was definitely upsetting san today, Brittany just wasn't sure what it was...She also wasn't sure if this meant they wouldn't be getting ice cream after to practise now, which kinda sucked as she had been looking forward to it all day.

3

Santana let the hot water pour down her back. The heat felt so good on her aching muscles that were slowly transitioning from jello to lead, though the steam made it hard to breathe, and like she needed to gag.

As she heard other girls yelling and bustling around, she was suddenly grateful for Coach going on a hell bent mission to get them private jet powered showers, each in their own little stall.

Up until today the stall thing had been kinda a bummer, but now she was definitely starting to love them a little more.

She stayed in the shower longer than was necessary, letting the water wash over her until she didn't think anymore.

When she stepped out she quickly dried and pulled her street clothes on, not noticing that her hands were a little wrinkly from her prolonged time under the water.

The Latina was slightly surprised to not find Brittany sitting on a bench, she usually waited, writing in her own notepad or all over Santana's binders or refolding Santana's clothes in wacky ways.

As the cheerleader left school and strode out to the parking lot, her legs still feeling like lead, damn her for wearing heels today, she saw her girlfriend sitting cross legged on the hood of her Mustang, gazing up at the sky.

"Why are your shoes on my car?" Santana asked, only half caring as she approached.

"San!" Brittany squealed before jumping off the hood and pulling Santana in for a hug.

"Are you okay?" She whispered into the brunette's ear as she held her close.

"I'm fine B." Santana replied, her tone a little flat.

"You know you're a really bad l..." As the hug ended they pulled back and Brittany took hold of Santana's hands.

Her sentence was cut short as she noticed the wrinkled skin of her girlfriend's palms, and gasped.

"Britt?" Santana asked her voice suddenly full of concern, her eyes flying up to meet blue ones. "What's going on?"

"N-Nothing" Brittany quickly regained her composure, fixing a smile on her face while her mind screamed _Freezing Friday! Freezing Friday!_ Over and over...

"Okay" Santana allowed, still a little perplexed.

She really was not in the mood, but looking up into the blondes adoring eyes she couldn't help but ask.

"Still wanna go for ice cream?"

Brittany's face lit up like Rachel Berry's Christmas tree, and she simply bounded around to the passenger side of Santana's car.

Luckily Santana hit the remote unlock before the blonde got there, flung open the door, and dove in.

Taking a moment to laugh as her girlfriend clapped her hands excitedly and gave her the puppy dog eyes pleading for her to hurry up, Santana couldn't help feel her spirits lift just a little... Being with Brittany kinda did that to her.

She rolled her eyes and moved around to her trunk to offload both her own, and Brittany's cheerio gym bag, which had been discarded on the sidewalk.

As Santana fumbled around in the trunk, Brittany let her thoughts drift back to her unexpected discovery..._It's freezing Friday, and it's already started._ Biting her lip Brittany quickly thought of what all this meant.

_I cannot, cannot, cannot let San take an ice bath, not today, not on freezing Friday._

Satisfied with her conclusion, she immediately got back to the task at hand, bouncing up and down, and all but pulling Santana into the car when she opened the door to get in. It was ice cream time!

3


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/added this to their alert. **_**Italics**_** are someone's thoughts, in case that wasn't clear :) Reviews are love, I'll try to return the favour.**

**Next chapter is the big ending I promised, it even comes with an optional visual aid. Excited? Stay tuned and all will become clear. (If you're a huge HeMo fan maybe you've figured out where I'm going with this?)**

**I don't own glee if you hadn't guessed. **

Later that night Santana and Brittany lay tangled on Brittany's bed, neither of them paying much attention to the movie they were supposed to be watching.

Ice cream had been fun, though Brittany was the only one who actually got ice cream which made her a little sad. Usually she got bubblegum and Santana would get strawberry, and then they shared both.

The Latina had been uncharacteristically quiet all night, so Brittany had decided to let the ice cream thing slide.

Now as they lay together Santana traced circles onto her girlfriend's firm abs and absent mindedly kissed her temple.

Brittany smiled. Her head was nestled under Santana's chin and her own hand was lazily writing her name over and over again on Santana's thigh.

_Brittany, Brittany, Brittany... Because San is mine._ That thought still made Brittany's heart jump a little.

After a while Santana broke the easy silence, jostling the blonde slightly as she moved to get up.

"Does your mom still keep the icemaker on over drive?" she asked her girlfriend as she stretched her aching back out, "I think I need to ice down, might have gone a bit too hardcore today."

Brittany's eyes popped, as Santana got up off the bed and started for the doorway.

The blonde stared after to her, quickly trying to come up with a plan.

When Brittany finally caught up with her girlfriend in the kitchen, she decided distraction was the key.

"San?" She asked in her best pleading voice.

"Yeah BrittBritt?" Santana replied, not looking up from her task of prepping the icemaker.

_OhMyGod,OhMyGod,OhMyGod._ Brittany struggled to keep her voice calm

"Can you please help me with my Spanish homework."

"Sure" Santana replied amicably "We can do it right after I ice off okay?"

Brittany thought fast.

"Well actually, I kinda need to do it now..." her voice trailed off

Santana turned around to face her, "Why?" she questioned looking genuinely curious.

"It's about what we did on the weekend, and if I don't do it right now I think I might forget" Brittany informed her girlfriend, a proud little smile crossing her face.

That was such a good excuse, and none of it was a lie!

"That's okay B." Santana said with a little grin turning back to the dreaded ice maker.

"Last weekend we went to the aquarium remember, and you saw the turtles, the dolphins and that starfish which reminded you of Berry..."

As Santana mumbled on, Brittany glanced around worriedly.

Any other time Santana would have been so cute, recounting every moment of their date for her, but right now all Brittany could think about was today being Friday..._Freezing Friday, Santana cannot take an ice bath today!_

Ten minutes later they were upstairs in Brittany's bathroom, as Santana set the cold water running.

Realising she was almost out of time Brittany decided she was going to have to resort to drastic measures..._Thank god my mom and dad went out to dinner_ she thought to herself.

"San..." Brittany's voice was sickly sweet, and Santana couldn't help but look around before she answered.

"Wha...Wow...Britt!" Santana stumbled, as she was met with her girlfriend, topless, wearing just her pink candy stripe bra.

Smiling at the reaction Brittany leaned in to grab Santana's hand and dragged her to her bedroom.

"I have a cure for aching that doesn't involve freezing to death"

Santana had no idea of how entirely serious she was about that last part.

3

Half an hour later Santana had to admit that her aches and pains were feeling somewhat relieved. It was amazing what that girl could do with her hands...

Brittany was straddling Santana, massaging her back, causing the Latina to moan slightly every so often.

When she finished up Brittany leaned down, and let her head come to rest on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Better?" she enquired simply, brushing her lips over Santana's cheekbone.

"Much" Santana replied with a smile, capturing the blonde's lips with her own.

Within minutes Brittany had Santana still pinned below her, but flipped over onto her back.

As their kisses grew heated Santana pulled back, and reached up to brush a stray blonde lock from her girlfriends face.

"I love you BrittBritt" she stated, her eyes full of sincerity, "Thanks for making me feel better."

"That's okay Sany" Brittany replied honestly, leaning in for a quick kiss before her look turned to one of confusion.

"I still don't know why you ran like that though S. You hate track, and you must have known it would make you all achy and stuff..." Brittany trailed off, noticing Santana start to look uncomfortable.

As Brittany opened her mouth to ask more questions Santana saw her chance and quickly pulled her back down into a series of relentless kisses.

Things soon got heated, and Brittany slid a hand under Santana's shirt, sliding the offending garment up and out of her way.

Feeling her stomach beginning to be exposed Santana faltered for the tiniest fraction of a second. To anyone else the hesitation would have been undetectable, but to Brittany it was like a car alarm in the dead of night.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, her big blue eyes full of concern as she sat up to study her girlfriend's face.

"Nothing..." the Latina tried to lie, futile with Brittany she knew, though she tried anyway.

"Santana..." Brittany stated, a pout beginning to form on her lips.

Santana rolled her eyes, and realising she wasn't going to be left alone until it was out decided to just say it.

"Do you remember what coach said at practise today?" Santana asked quietly

"That Casey's hair looks like a crackwhore's carpet?" Brittany offered, genuinely confused.

"No Britt...the other stuff... about me..." when Brittany looked blank, Santana took a deep breath and tried not to look hurt as she repeated Sue's comments about her boobs and weight.

"Wait, San..." Brittany started and Santana knew she had caught on, "You know not to listen to coach right? Remember what you told me when she said I was dumber than a dead Eskimo?"

The brunette nodded, Brittany was not dumb, people just didn't get chance to know her like Santana did.

She noticed Brittany was just looking down at her, stroking her hair waiting for her to speak.

"It's just... You don't think any of that stuff is true...about me, do you B.?" Santana's eyes had a thin sheen of tears covering them and she looked down as she spoke trying to hide her pain.

Brittany's heart broke just a little bit, seeing her girlfriend look so sad.

"I mean you still love me, and you still think I'm like... hot, and I'm... you still wanna get your mack on with me right?" Santana questioned again, her tone unsure.

"Of course!" Brittany reassured her, leaning down to kiss her. _This must be pretty bad...surely Santana should know that I love having sex with her...She is the hottest girl in school...on the planet. Coach must have really made her worried..._

"Santana you are so hot, that sometimes when I take a shower while I'm thinking about you, I get so turned on that I forget if I washed my hair, so I wash my hair like fifty times..."

Santana let out a small smile, and Brittany couldn't help but smile back, noticing the way it lit up her brown eyes, "Thanks BrittBritt."

"That's okay San" Brittany replied.

As they cuddled up and finished the movie there were a few things playing on Brittany's mind.

_I need to talk to Santana about not taking ice baths on freezing Friday, because I seriously cannot deal with this again._

_Santana is sad, she's trying to pretend like she's not, but she is. My heart hurts._

_I can't believe she asked if I still want to have sex with her..._

_I need to show Santana how hot she is, and that she's not fat and her boobs are amazing, I just dunno how...what was that thing again, what would someone do...but who was the someone...maybe it could be anyone...Yeah...What would Rachel do? She'd sing a song... but I can't sing...But I can dance! Yeah, I'll do a dance in glee, for Sany, to show her how hot she really is._

With that all settled, Brittany snuggled closer into Santana's chest, kissing her lightly on the chin.

"I love you San...more than glitter pens" she added for good measure.

"Love you too Brits" Santana replied, running her fingers through her long blonde hair as they continued to watch the movie for the second time.

3


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for the few people who reviewed 3 This chapter's just for you...**

**As Promised... A Visual aid... You'll enjoy this chapter way more if you take a minute to watch this, it will all make more sense (and you will thank me!) **

**Copy and paste ****.com/watch?v=VBZLQ4lPArA&feature=related**** or search youtube for Heather Morris dancing for esquire ;)**

**ENJOY... REVIEW and tell me if you saw my vision with this?**

When glee club finally came around on Monday afternoon Brittany was buzzing with excitement. She had a surprise for Santana, and it was going to help her realise that what coach said wasn't true, and it would make her feel better... Brittany just knew it.

When Mr Schue came in to find all of his glee club already there, he gave them a big smile, and was about to announce his plan for the lesson when a hand shot up.

"Yes Brittany..." he asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Mr S." Brittany started a little unsure, she looked to Santana and saw her rearranging her shirt around her body, trying to puff it up, then flatten it down and generally looking depressed, and suddenly she knew what to say.

"Mr S... I know this is glee club and it's mainly for singing, but I'd really like to give a performance..."

Some of the others looked around, many of them smiling. Brittany had never volunteered herself for a solo before.

"Mr S..." Brittany continued a little shyly now, "I wanna do a dance"

Mr Schue gave her a warm smile "Well alright Brittany that's great! Do you have music?"

Brittany nodded before handing her ipod over to Brad and then heading out the door.

"Umm, Brittany?" Mr Schue questioned.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked

"Where are you going?"

"To change, BRB!" Brittany replied brightly before scampering off down the hall.

"What was that about?" Mercedes asked Santana.

"Beats me wheezy" Santana replied, smiling a little at how cute Brittany had just been.

The glee club chatted idly among themselves as they awaited Brittany's return.

"Hey" Mr Schue spoke up above the racket, "Have you guys had any more time to think about..."

Brittany re-entered the room, and Mr Schuester stopped mid sentence, his jaw hanging slack as he floundered for words.

She was wearing strappy black and gold hooker heals and her fingers were working on a knot in the front of her fluffy pink robe.

She nodded for the Brad to hit play on her ipod which was hooked up to a huge tower of amps, as her fingers pulled the ties apart and her hands grabbed either side of the garment.

"Nooo..." Mr Schue shouted sensing what was coming, though his voice was lost to the heavy throb of the opening chords of the song.

Pulling the robe back and dropping the floor, Brittany stood in the choir room, wearing her heals and a black bodysuit.

"Holy sh..." Santana yelled, her profanity halted as puck clapped a hand over her mouth; his eyes too were glued to Brittany.

Her blonde hair was loose, her bangs pulled back into a quiff, while the rest of it hung down straight past her shoulders.

The tiny body suit had an open back, and slits in the material all across her toned stomach. The only part of her without little, or absolutely no covering, was a small area across her chest and bellow her belly button.

As the lyrics started up, Brittany fixed Santana with a sultry stare, and then walked forward to the centre of the room... Her eyes locked onto the Latina's, as she prowled like a cat stalking its prey.

**"No" is a dirty word,  
>Never gonna say it first,<br>"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind.  
>Maybe in the parking lot,<br>Better bring your friend along,  
>Better off together than just one at a time.<strong>

As Brittany danced, her blonde hair flew out behind her. She rolled her shoulders, and flexed her abs, pouting seductively. She moved deftly in time with the heavy thud of the base, her steps punctuated by the drums.

_**[Chorus]**_**  
>S is for the simple need.<br>E is for the ecstasy.  
>X is just to mark the spot,<br>Because that's the one you really want.  
>(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,<br>'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)  
>Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,<br>Then it's always yes. Yeah!**

Her lithe dancer's body never missed a beat, as she pop, locked and dropped. Her hands running over her toned thighs suggestively. Santana was hypnotised, she could barely move as she drank in the wonder that was her gyrating girlfriend.

**I'm loving what you wanna wear,  
>I wonder what's up under there?<br>Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?  
>I'd love to try to set you free,<br>All of you all over me.  
>Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done.<strong> 

Brittany threw Santana a suggestive look. She was on the floor now, in push up position, moving her hips in time to the music, then not even a second later she was on her back, her hands in her hair, giving her girlfriend, and the glee boys, the show of their lives.

Rachel looked appalled, Tina and even Mike looked a little embarrassed, and Quinn just rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

_**[Chorus]**_**  
>S is for the simple need.<br>E is for the ecstasy.  
>X is just to mark the spot,<br>Because that's the one you really want.  
>(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,<br>'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes).  
>Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,<br>Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)  
><strong>

Brittany was coming up to her big finish. Santana kinda felt like she might be coming up to hers too... Her legs felt like they were on fire, and that familiar tingling in the pit of her stomach was delicious. She subconsciously licked her lips, causing Brittany to bite her lip as she rocked to the beat.

_**[Chorus]**_**  
>S is for the simple need.<br>E is for the ecstasy.  
>X is just to mark the spot,<br>Because that's the one you really want.  
>(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,<br>'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
>Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,<br>Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)  
>(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,<br>'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
>Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,<br>Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)**

When the song finished and the final chord died, the room was silent. Puck was the first one to come out of his trance, and he enthusiastically began clapping and wooping, and soon all of the glee boys joined him.

Some of the girls just smiled sheepishly and applauded half heartedly while others remained in a state of utter disbelief.

Brittany's sultry smile quickly faded, to be replaced by an adorably cute one.

"Thanks guys" She smiled a little embarrassed.

"San, that was for you...Because you're amazing, and you are. So. Hot. The answer is always yes."

Mr Schue just stared at Brittany, his mouth flapped a little as he was still lost for words.

When he eventually came around the teacher just looked a confused, then seemed to go decide to just with it.

"Well done Brittany, that dance was umm... That was great, and I'm sure if you toned it down we could maybe use some of those moves in our routines."

Brittany smiled shyly at her teacher, pleased with the praise.

"Okay..." Mr Schue clapped his hands, deciding it was time to regain some control and get this lesson back on track, preferably before Principle Figgins walked in and found Brittany dressed like a stripper.

"Brittany, why don't you put your robe back on?" he asked gently, as the girl continued to just stand in front of her friends, dressed in, well next to nothing.

"Oh hells to the no" Santana jumped from her chair, seeming to finally have regained the power of speech.

"Britts do not put anything on" Santana demanded as she crossed the floor, her eyes burning with lust as she grabbed her girlfriends hand and began to lead her out of the door.

Mr Schue was quicker, and stepped forward intercepting the pair, "Where are you guys going? We have to practise..."

"I needs to get my mack on..." Santana informed her teacher like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked like he'd been stun gunned.

"Damn Mr S. were you like day sleeping the last five minutes?" she finished, before proceeding to drag a giggling Brittany out of the school to her car.

**The song was Nickleback - S.E.X**

**Reviews are love, if you liked this let me know so I can give you more stories like it!**


End file.
